In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. As vehicles become self-driven, safety should be improved. But in the rare occurrence that a vehicle is performing an incorrect function or in an incorrect manner, the passengers need to be able to shut down the car. Highlighted by this is ride sharing or an Uber type vehicle that picks random passengers up. Inside the vehicle would be an override switch. When initiated the override switch would send a “bios” or other lower level command to the vehicle control unit overriding any upper level signals, alert any near cars of the issue and immediately pull over and bring to a complete stop (unlocking all doors as well) the vehicle.